Broken
by howstinsonmetscherbatsky
Summary: An Everlark story set post-Mockingkay, pre-epilogue. Katniss and Peeta adjust to life back in District 12 following the horrific events that transpired during the Rebellion. Will they get through the trials and tribulations of their new relationship, or will it crumble? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is unexpected. You've read correctly, this is in fact an Everlark story. Never fear, I'm still working on In Five Years Time, which will be a shorter fic by the end. I re-read Mockingjay last night and it just motivated me to write this. Be gentle with me, I've never written these two before. Enjoy.**

It had only been a month. One month since Peeta had returned to District 12. If he really was Peeta anymore. Though Katniss had admitted she loved him, and they now lived in the same house, there was still an odd tension between them. They'd only began sleeping in the same bed a week ago, after Peeta had finally convinced Katniss that the sofa would wear her back out soon enough. Apart from that, they acted as if they were close friends and nothing more. Anything more that friendship was too much for Katniss at the time. After losing Prim, she couldn't bear to lose Peeta, thus meaning she couldn't risk moving too fast. She didn't want to trigger any memories by showing him affection. So she didn't, until she had _the_ nightmare.

It started out like most of her usual nightmares, seeing Prim, Finnick and all the people she'd lost screaming at her. "It was your fault!", they'd yell in anguish. But that night, it was Peeta who screamed at her in her dreams. He threw things at her, and began choking her, his angry expression vivid in her mind.

"Peeta, please! Not real! NOT REAL!" she'd scream, to no use. It felt so real, so raw, that she could almost feel the air trapped in her lungs. "I love you..."  
Then, she woke up.

"Katniss, it's okay... Ssh, Katniss, I'm here, it's me, it's Peeta." he cradled her in his arms. Katniss continued to scream.  
"NO! NO! MY... FAULT!" she said, shaking and shivering.  
"Nothing is your fault, Katniss, it was just a dream."  
"YOU HATE ME!" she yelled. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

Usually, Katniss would calm down pretty soon after waking up, but Peeta's usual comfort wasn't having an effect at all in that moment.  
"Hey, I don't hate you, Katniss, I could never hate you." he whispered.  
"You'll never love me!" She tried to pull away.  
He silenced her mouth with his. Katniss was still for a while, clearly in shock. He placed a hand on the crook of her neck to deepen the kiss, and she felt herself calm down. Slowly, after feeling her relax, he pulled away.

"Don't you ever say that again, you hear me?" he said. "I know I haven't quite been me recently, after everything in the Capitol. But I do love you. Don't ever forget that." He pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his strong arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he could hear her softly weeping.  
"I..." she began. The words she desperately wanted to say were suddenly caught in her throat. She forced them out. "I-I love you too, Peeta."  
"I know, Katniss. I know."

Peeta wouldn't sleep that night. He stayed up, just watching her as she slept, the rise and fall of her breathing creating a rhythm he found soothing. She was so beautiful, even more so with her scars. Peeta stared at the girl he'd adored since he was five with so much love in his eyes. Suddenly, she turned to face him.  
"Are you... staring at me?" she half-smiled.  
"Just making sure you're okay." he said, lightly stroking her arm.  
"I am now. Thank you, Peeta."  
"For what?"  
"For being here. For protecting me. For making me feel less broken."  
"You'd do the same for me, Katniss. You already have. " He placed an innocent kiss on her forehead.

They lay there for a while, just soaking each other in. There was some light creeping through the curtains, as if highlighting Peeta's face as she looked at it. He was simply gorgeous. She was aware that most of the girls in Panem would die to be in the same bed as Peeta Mellark, and was grateful to be enveloped in his loving arms. As she was lazily tracing patterns up and down his biceps, Peeta spoke.

"Uh, sorry to ruin the moment but... What happens now?" he chuckled lightly.  
"Well, that depends. What do you want to happen?" she said, staring into his eyes.  
"I'd like for us to be together." he stated confidently.  
"Together, as in... a couple?" Her eyes lit up a little at the thought.  
"Yeah, if that's okay with you, I mean. You don't have to, it's fine, I mean-"

He was interrupted by Katniss's soft laugh. "Peeta, we already live together, we've already said 'I love you', it's hardly a big jump for us to become a couple. Of course I want to."  
"Good." he grinned.

-P&K-

Katniss hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep, but she must have. She could still feel Peeta's arm draped around her middle, for which she was glad. She could also feel his sweet, warm breath on the back of her neck. Peeta was her _boyfriend_ now. It felt strange to think about, even after everything they'd been through.

Judging from the position of the sun, it was about nine in the morning. Maybe she would hunt today. She'd felt as if Peeta had given her the strength to leave the house and do something productive. Peeta would bake. Katniss would hunt. She liked the idea that they would both provide food for each other.

Peeta stirred beside her, a small groan escaping his lips. He pressed his body closer to hers. Katniss's eyes widened as she realized what she could feel on the small of her back. _Oh, God. _Yes, they were together now, but the idea of _that _kind of intimacy still made Katniss cringe. Slowly, she tried to break free from his embrace. He woke up with a start, no longer feeling the heat of her body against his.

"Katniss?" he breathed.  
"Hey, it's okay, I'm here. I was just thinking about going to make breakfast, that's all. That's all." She sat up in bed, wondering if he'd realized the... _awkward situation_ he had.  
"Oh, okay. I thought..." he trailed off midsentence, having clearly noticed his predicament. "Ah. Sorry."  
"Peeta, honestly, it's fine. It's me." she attempted a smile.

Though it had been awkward, there was something about the way he blushed that was unbelievably sweet. She leaned over to place a kiss on his lips. Just as things could've gotten heated, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." said Peeta quickly.

It was Haymitch. Typically, he walked straight past Peeta and up the stairs. Peeta could smell the alcohol on his breath as he wandered past him.  
"Is privacy not a concept you understand?" yelled Peeta, following him.  
"Relax, I just need to freshen up before I..." he stopped as he passed the doorway of the bedroom, where Katniss still lay in bed. "Well, what exactly do we have here, baker boy?" he chuckled. "You two all shacked up now?"  
Katniss groaned. "Not that it's any of your drunken business, but yes, I'm living here now."  
Haymitch turned to Peeta. "Good job, Mellark." he winked.  
You're disgusting." Katniss remarked, before closing the door on him.

"So, Peeta, how have things been?" asked Haymitch as if nothing had happened.  
Peeta simply rolled his eyes. "Uh, not too bad, I guess. I mean, the flashbacks aren't as frequent anymore..."  
"But you're still havin' them?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"And what does missy think about these little episodes of yours?"  
Peeta paused.  
"She doesn't. Katniss hasn't been around to see one yet."  
"Oh, that poor girl don't know what she's gotten herself into." he smirked.

_Was he right?_ Peeta wondered. Would being in the same house as Katniss endanger her? Peeta knew he'd never ever hurt her, but hijacked Peeta? He wasn't so sure. Anything could trigger an episode when Katniss was around. Peeta soon realized he had some thinking to do.

**AN: Please review, favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! So sorry about the wait for this chapter, but life has been hectic - so many exams and essays! This chapyer has one curse word, so I'd probably rate it T, just in case. The next chapter will probably be M, just to warn ya. Anyway, thanks so much for your patience and kind reviews, and here's chapter 2.**

The next day, Katniss had awoken early to hunt. She hadn't had as much trouble sleeping as the night before, but she hadn't exactly slept well, either. She was currently sat high up, on a tree overlooking the district. Katniss could just about see her and Peeta's home from her retreat. She smiled, realizing she liked the idea they now shared something, just the two of them.

The sun was much higher in the sky than when she first ventured out, and Katniss estimated that it must have been around ten o' clock. She traipsed through the bushes and foliage until she finally arrived home safely. She opened the door slowly, having still not adjusted to the fact that she lived with a boy. No, a _man. _Katniss smiled coyly to herself before walking inside, closing the door behind her carefully.

She hadn't heard the sound of smashing until she'd reached the top of the staircase. Katniss stood still, pausing, calculating how many ways it would be possible to restrain the burglar inside her house, and how she would do so. She slowly pulled an arrow out of her hunting bag, approaching the kitchen almost reluctantly. To her surprise, the burglar wasn't clad in black clothes and a mask, but in what seemed to be everyday clothes. Neither was he stealing anything, it seemed; he was merely gripping onto the side of the dinner table, the broken glass circling him. Her eyes grew wide as the truth dawned on her. _Peeta._

Her movements were slow and steady, not wanting to startle him in any way. She could not see his face, but sensed perhaps he was hurt, or in shock. Katniss spoke his name softly, her voice thick with love.  
"_Peeta." _ He winced suddenly in reaction to her voice. She swallowed silently before continuing. "_Peeta, _what happened?" Or rather, the question she wanted to ask: what was happening? Katniss hadn't seen him like this since his hijacking. It scared her. He scared her; that was something she never thought she'd feel.

In one sudden movement, he turned to face her. This only made her feel more frightened. "Katniss, go." he growled, as if getting the words out required an incredible amount of force and effort. "Leave. _Now." _He spoke through gritted teeth, and Katniss stood, wondering if he still had a little bit of his hijacked self left in him. But, she couldn't leave him now, not with shards of glass all around him. Not when he was this angry. Katniss decided she could try and talk him down like she'd used to. She didn't mind him hurting her; she just didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Peeta, I'm staying here. But, I need you to tell me... What's going on right now? What do you see?" she moved inches closer to him.  
"G..." He could barely get the words out. "G..."  
She stood next to him, but he turned away, his hands still gripping onto the table. "Gale... You two, you were laughing together, right behind my fucking back! Weren't you? You still are, aren't you? AREN'T YOU, KATNISS?" he said, slamming a hand down on the table.

"Peeta, not real, NOT REAL." Katniss cried. "Please, Peeta..." She placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off aggressively.  
"Why are you even here, Katniss? YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME! THEY TOLD ME, THEY TOLD ME YOU LOVE... HIM!" He was like a ferocious beast - a mutt.  
"Why? Because I love _you, _Peeta, and no one else, do you hear me? D'you think I'd be here with you if I loved him? No, I'm here because I love you. And I will always be by your side."  
She could almost see the tension being released from his body as she slowly turned to look her in the eyes.

As if a switch has been turned on, the old Peeta was back again. "Katniss, I'm so sorry." he said, eyes filling with tears. He wrapped his arms around her, which startled Katniss slightly, but she soon enveloped him into an embrace. He began to sob into her shoulder. "I am so so sorry... I could've hurt you, I could've..."  
"But you didn't. You didn't lay a finger on me. And I'd call that progress, wouldn't you?" Katniss gently stroked the nape of his neck. "It's okay, Peeta. It's gonna be okay."

-P&K-

For the next week or so, Peeta had remained more like his usual self. He laughed and joked as usual, but he was wearier of how he treated Katniss; he was gentle with her, worried that wrapping an arm around her at night would upset her after the incident. But after she'd assured him that he was perfectly fine in doing so, he perked up a little. Still, their kisses had been tender and rather incident, and Katniss could sense that Peeta was still being careful around her. That was, of course, until this night.

Peeta had cooked them an amazing meal, followed by a romantic snuggle by the fire, watching an old movie they'd bought at the second-hand store that afternoon. It was in black and white, which was different and far more interesting that the usual programmes they'd become accustomed to. It was a romance, which Katniss initially thought she'd loathe; in fact, she'd found it rather heart-warming. When the film had finished and the screen had faded to black, the only sound was that of the crackling fire. She pecked his lips softly, their legs slightly entangled under the cosy blanket on the floor.

"What was that for?" he chuckled.  
"For being amazing, for cooking us dinner, for the movie... Just for being Peeta Mellark." She'd barely finished her sentence before he pressed his lips against hers passionately, a fire rising up inside of him. He cupped her face, slowly moving forward, leaning in so that he was above her slightly. Katniss was taken aback by his sudden display of love; but found she rather enjoyed him not treating her like she was fragile. He was rugged and wild, but in a good way. It was as if the anger of his hijacking had now transformed into a loving hunger for her.

She kissed him back with every ounce of passion she had. Katniss tested the water, slowly leaning back so that she was now lying on the floor, Peeta on top of her. He seemed to like that, so she wrapped a leg around his waist. His response was a groan. _Message received, _Katniss thought as their lips continued in their ferocious embrace. Suddenly, Peeta pulled away.

"Uh..." he said, suddenly nervous.  
"Peeta, you didn't have to stop." said Katniss calmly.  
"You didn't want me to?" Peeta asked, surprised.  
"No. Believe it or not, I was rather enjoying myself-"

He suddenly placed his lips on hers again, pulling her closer to him. They remained like that for a while, their lips comfortable with the other's lips completely. It wasn't long before Peeta broke their embrace again.  
"Peeta, you can carry o-"  
"Yeah... I know..." he said, his breathing heavy. "I was just wondering - you can say no - if you'd like to move this upstairs?"

Katniss paused for a moment before taking his hand. "I would love to."


End file.
